Given the sometimes hectic nature of modem life, many consumers find it difficult to keep track of the plethora of media content available today. Interactive program guides (IPGs) typically include features, such as reminders and custom watch lists, to help users remember content they are interested in. For example, many systems schedule a reminder notification for a particular time based on a user input. However, many of these features are only useful when a user is at home. If the user is not at home, he or she will not be able to view the content, unless a recording is scheduled.
In some current systems, contact information for remote devices associated with a user is stored in a database and reminder notifications are transmitted to one of the user's devices if they are not at home. Upon receiving the notification, users may manually schedule a recording from their mobile device (i.e., remote recording), which transmits an instruction to a digital video recorder in his or her home to record a particular media asset. However, if the user does not have any of his or her devices on hand at a specific time when he or she is not at home, the user may miss the opportunity to schedule a recording, and by extension miss the media asset.